Rich Reynolds
| first = | last = | appearances = }}Rich Reynolds is the Clark County District Attorney. He is corrupt and ambitious and works with criminal elements in the town of Las Vegas to further his own interests. Biography Background Reynolds is the Clark County District Attorney (DA). He has ties to the growing casino town of Las Vegas and is an ally of Mayor Ted Bennet. Assistant DA Katherine O'Connell is one of his prosecutors."Pilot" Season 1 Reynolds prepares Las Vegas Mayor Ted Bennet for a backstage appearance with Liberace as part of his re-election campaign. Bennet is reluctant but Reynolds insists it will win more votes than days of traditional campaigning. They are interrupted by Assistant DA Katherine O'Connell who has bad news; a body has been found at the Nevada Test Site. O'Connell brings Reynolds and the Mayor to the scene and explains that the victim, Samantha Meade, is the niece of the state governor. O'Connell adds that the victim's mother, Alice Meade, has been notified and is flying in. Bennet asks after his Sheriff, Clyde Herrigan, and Reynolds claims that he is staying with a mistress in Reno. Bennet sends O'Connel to meet the grieving mother and Reynolds to inform the governor. He calls his old friend Ralph Lamb to investigate in the absence of Herrigan. Reynolds is frustrated by Lamb's appointment to investigate the murder of Samantha Meade, the governor's niece. He asserts that he should be leading the investigation and complains that Ralph is not qualified. Mayor Bennet counters with a story of his military service with Ralph. Ralph solved a series of murders committed by the medic of their unit when they were stationed near Naples during World War II. He was then recruited to a special investigative unit of the military police. Reynolds leaves the Mayor's office and asks O'Connell for more background on Ralph. She reveals that she grew up on the ranch neighboring his and that he is a widower who is more concerned with his ranch than the growing town. Ralph successfully apprehends Bob Perrin for the crime, building a strong cast against him. Reynolds arranges to meet Sheriff Clyde on the pretense of helping him. Clyde says that he is willing to talk to the federal authorities about organized crime in Las Vegas for safe passage out of the state. Reynolds has actually led mobster Vincent Savino right to Clyde. Reynolds drives off and Clyde tries to escape but is murdered by Savino's enforcer Nick "Beansy" Cota. When the body is discovered out in the desert, Bennet names Ralph as Clyde's successor. Relationships *Ted Bennet - Mayor of Las Vegas *Ralph Lamb - Clark County Sheriff *Katherine O'Connell - Assistant District Attorney *Vincent Savino - Organized crime connection *Clyde Herrigan - Clark County Sheriff (deceased) Quotes Gallery Behind the scenes Rich Reynolds is a recurring character in the first season. He is played by guest star Michael Reilly Burke. Appearances References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters